<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss, Suck, Bite by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030786">Kiss, Suck, Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Mark’s Teeth, M/M, markson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson couldn’t name his favourite physical feature of Mark’s, there were too many.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss, Suck, Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MARK’S TEETH!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson couldn’t name his favourite physical feature of Mark’s, there were way too many to consider. But one at the top tier would be the eldest rapper’s teeth. He knew he wasn’t the only one; he’d seen the thirst tweets on social media and he could do nothing but agree. His cheeks flushed just thinking about the perfectly sculpted teeth he desperately wanted against his skin time and time again.</p><p>Upon discovering his desires, he’d insisted they make out when they were together, holding back a whine whenever Mark’s teeth grazed against his bottom lip. It wasn’t enough to just think about it, he had to do something. In quick steps, Jackson moved out of the bedroom and sat beside his boyfriend on the couch, grabbing his face and pulling it away from the television to direct the attention to only him.</p><p>“Kiss me.” He demanded to his lover.</p><p>Mark didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together but it was too gentle and slow for Jackson’s liking, the younger pressing himself against his boyfriend and deepening the kiss. He’d always praised Mark for picking up the mood of the room and as expected, the older man reciprocated eagerly. Guided to lay on the couch with his boyfriend above him, Jackson let out a sinful moan when he felt a harsh and accidental bite to his lips that drew blood. Mark drew away slightly but Jackson pulled him back in, begging for those teeth on his neck especially and everywhere else.</p><p>Of course Jackson would get what he wanted. Mark’s pupils darkened as he heard those words, going in for the younger’s neck without a second thought.</p><p>Later, Jackson would find his skin blossomed with infinite hickeys and his neck looking incredibly beautiful with all those purple marks. He loved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!</p><p>And Mark’s teeth.</p><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>